Love and The Apocalypse
by Sunnydale107
Summary: Gunn gets an intern at Wolfram and Hart. She has secrets that she is not ready to share with him yet. That all falls apart when he realizes what she really is. The story is better than the summary so just read and comment please.
1. The Introduction

The world was supposed to end in 2004. It didn't. Sure, people died but the Apocalypse was thwarted by a select few. It was not the first time these people stopped an apocalypse but this wasn't your average apocalypse. This was The Apocalypse.

Angel and Spike were the two vampires with a soul. They were both champions in their own right. This is not about the vampires and demons that fought the end of the world. This is about the humans. There were your regular people and your people with mystical power. There was the good and evil and those that blurred the line. There were the lovers and the fighters. They all have a story to tell. It's not all about the vampires all the time.

Hope Shea was one of the humans. She grew up in a little town in Massachusetts. By the time she was nineteen, she had moved to Los Angeles and was attending UCLA. Hope was not a typical human. She had powers that no other had. Standing at a mere five feet tall, Hope's bad side was not something people wanted to be on. She had dark brown eyes, short, red hair and all the right curves in all the right places. She had two tattoos: one was of a shamrock with celtic symbols inside on her left ankle and the other was a small, green lightning bolt on her right wrist. Her style was a mixture of tomboyish clothes and punk rock outfits. She had six earrings in her left ear and four in her right ear. She was by all means a rock and roll girl.

Hope was born with a supernatural ability. She was what people called a "natural born witch". Basically, that means, she was born with the powers of magick. While others had to work at it, she was a natural. She was outspoken, loud and not afraid to say what was on her mind. She was also trained in martial arts and fencing. It was 2004 and the nineteen year old found herself wrapped up in a situation that she could not control.

Hope had been watching the law firm, Wolfram and Hart ever since she started school. She had heard about how the law firm was evil and it amazed her to see that Angel and his gang had taken over the place. They were supposed to be the good guys. Quietly, she watched the gang for months. No one even knew that she existed. No one, except for one person.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in L.A. Hope had just finished up with her classes and was headed to Wolfram and Hart. One of her professors had sent her there to get some information on how a law firm worked. Hope had a strong distrust for lawyers and the only reason why she was taking that Criminal Justice class was because she had seen way too many episodes of CSI.

Hope was supposed to dress professionally for this internship. The only decent clothes she had in her closet were a knee-length denim skirt and a button-front, purple shirt. Her only shoes that she owned were sneakers. On her feet were a pair of Adidas with the three strips. Inside the stripes were a few stars here and there. She stood at the huge building in front of her. Her heightened Wiccan powers made it easy for her to sense that this place was a harbored of evil.

"You must be the new intern." A man's voice chimed in from behind her. She turned around to face the very well dressed man. He had on a suit and tie. Not that she would admit it right there but he was tall, dark and handsome. "My name's Charles Gunn and I believe you'll be working for me." He extended his hand to her.

"Hope Shea." She nodded as she shook hands with him. "This place is evil." She couldn't help herself. The words just slipped out of her mouth.

"I see you've been doing your research on the place." He nodded at her. "But, don't worry. You're working for the good guys."

"You're part of Angel's crew." She nodded. "Hoping to change this place from the inside." She continued up the steps and into the big office building. She was not going to let him know about her powers just yet. However, that was one of the reasons why Angel hired her to be Gunn's intern.


	2. Robots and the Truth

Hope and Gunn worked well together. She was a hard worker and he liked that in her. They also found it easy to talk to one other. Most co-workers did not talk about the things that they did. Their bond soon grew stronger and they were no longer just co-workers. They had become close friends. The pair talked about things that most co-workers dare not discuss. Hope still kept her secret from him, though. That is, until one night she just could not hold back any longer.

Gunn was sitting at his desk, shifting idly through a stack of papers. Hope had been straightening out his robot collection. One of the robots fell from the shelf and shattered to the ground. "Oh, crap." Hope muttered, hoping he wouldn't notice. She pointed a finger at the robot and a flash of green light came from her. The robot pulled itself back together and it looked like new.

Gunn was watching her the whole time. He did not notice that he had been watching her a lot. It was not that he didn't trust her. It was more like he was intrigued by her. He got out of his chair and walked over to her, picking up the robot. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He looked down at her, his brown eyes penetrating hers.

"I dropped one of your robots." She responded. "But, look, he's all pieced together." She reached for the robot, their hands touching. "I'll put him back."

"You're a witch." He placed the robot on the shelf. "Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything."

Hope looked down at the floor. "Most people think I'm crazy when I tell them the truth about that." She looked back up at him. "That makes no sense at all though, does it? I mean, look where we are. Magick is swirling around us everyday. Our boss is a vampire with a soul. And, Spike wanders around here like he owns the place, too. And, then there's Lorne with his green skin and horns and the ability to read people when they sing." She had a tendency to ramble on a bit when she became nervous.

Gunn laughed at her rambling. He knew what it meant. "You know I'm totally cool with the witch thing." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You could be of more help than just an intern around here." He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside himself when he touched her.

"I am pretty good at blowing stuff up with my powers." She laughed nervously. She felt the butterflies in her stomach when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just as long as you don't go blowing me up." He trailed his hand down over her arm. Then, he took her hands in his. "Use these hands very carefully around me." He took a step forward so that he was even closer to her.

"I have always been very careful about using my powers." She did not pull her hands away. "I can use my hands to heal people's wounds. So, if you ever piss off one of your clients then come see me." She took a step towards him.

Gunn leaned in closer to Hope. He still had her hands in his own. He had been harboring feelings for her since they first met. Hope moved closer to him. She had the same feelings for him that he had for her. Suddenly, Gunn's hands moved from her hands to her hips. Hope placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure this is against company policy but I really don't care." He said softly. They both leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the pair quickly dispersed from their embrace. It was Spike. "Angel wants to see the two of you. I told him tons of times that I'm not his errand boy. But, we have a nest of vampires feeding on children to deal with." He looked at the pair carefully. "So, Charlie got himself an intern so he could have someone to mack on." He smirked as he left the room.

"He should not be using those words." Gunn let his hands fall to his sides. "He's just too British."

"Let's go see what Angel needs us to do." Hope turned and left the room. Gunn stood there for a moment. The thought of kissing Hope was driving him crazy. He knew he shouldn't go after his intern like that. However, things with her felt so right. He shrugged to himself and left to see what Angel wanted.


End file.
